You Were Always The One
by abskiii
Summary: Blaine Anderson was not the 'dating type'. But, Kurt Hummel - his best friend - was exactly that, and also madly in love with Blaine. To the point where he'd do anything for him, even if it meant risking his own heart.
1. Chapter 1

** A/N | Disclaimer: **Inspiration/Lyrics/Title from '_You Were Always the One_' by Patrick Park.  
>I highly doubt there will be very much canon occurring throughout this, but on the off chance you read something familiar, then that's probably where I got my ideainspiration. The only things I claim to be my own, are _my_ writing/ideas. I - unfortunately - don't own the show, or the characters, or anything else like that.  
>FeedbackReviews would be greatly appreciated.  
><em><br>_

* * *

><p><em>And I don't understand why I play these games,<br>__and I trade the truth for lies.  
>'Cause you're always the one I was looking for, babe,<br>__It just took time to realize._

_*  
><em>**  
>Blaine Anderson<strong> was _not_ the 'dating type'. He'd been on dates, sure, but they never usually lead anywhere other than the bedroom.  
>All Blaine wanted was someone to fool around with. Long term commitments held no appeal for him.<p>

**Kurt Hummel**, on the other hand, was Blaine's exact opposite. He was _exactly_ the 'dating type'. He liked romance, and dreamed of being wooed by Mr. Right.  
>But Kurt was also madly in love with Blaine, and because of that, he was willing to do <em>anything<em> for him, even if it meant risking his own heart.

* * *

><p>For a gay teenage boy living in Ohio, finding love isn't an easy task. At least, finding <em>requited <em>love isn't, as Kurt Hummel discovered on _more_ than one occasion.

First there was Finn, his now stepbrother.  
>Finn had been the first person to ever make Kurt feel… <em>incredible<em>, simply by existing. But Kurt had gotten a tad s talker-ish, and shortly after Finn and his mom moved in with Kurt and his dad - as, thanks to Kurt, the two's widowed parents had started dating, and eventually married -, the two came to blows, but luckily they moved past it, and now, being just brothers is good enough for Kurt.

Then there was Sam, but that wasn't really love. More, _curiosity, _on Kurt's part, because there was no way that a straight guy could have hair that was _naturally_ that blonde. But he was with Quinn now anyway, although according to Mercedes – who heard it from Rachel, _naturally_, – he'd been putting lemon juice in his hair.

_And then came Blaine._

Blaine had essentially been Kurt's saviour.  
>He'd given him courage during his dark times at McKinley - despite the fact that Kurt was still chased out by a homophobic jock – and then went on to be a great friend at Dalton. Kurt would probably even go as far as saying they were <em>best<em> friends. You know the type, the ones that, based on a first impression, you would most likely assume that they were dating.

_Kurt wished they were dating._

He wished Blaine knew what every prolonged look, every touch that lingered for a moment too long, and every flirty duet they sung together, was doing to him. But Blaine was clueless, and more importantly, he didn't care anyway.

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson wouldn't call his life perfect, in fact, it was anything <em>but <em> Dalton, Blaine had spent his life running away from bullies, and even his own father – although he'd never admit it outright – had issues with his son's sexuality.

But his life certainly had its good points, and ever since he had been welcomed into the 'zero tolerance harassment policy' of Dalton Academy, he'd discovered more and more of these good points. He was happy at Dalton, for starters, he had an escape from his claustrophobic home life for 60% of the year, but he was also the lead in glee club, he had good friends, although most recently he'd been spending more and more time with just one of them, Kurt. Who had recently transferred to Dalton for the same reason's Blaine had a few years previous. They were close, that couldn't be ignored, at times, Blaine even found himself jealous of Kurt's undeniably compassionate personality. Sometimes he wished he could just _be _Kurt. But in the end, he settled for just being best friends.

But if Blaine was being honest, the one thing in his life that couldn't have been better was his love life. Although, he wouldn't really call it a love life, it was more of just a… _sex life_, really.  
>Blaine wasn't really the 'relationship' type. He was much happier just fooling around with some guy he barely knew, and so far, they – <em>surprisingly<em> – hadn't been hard to come by. Occasionally he'd find himself staring at a familiar face, the gay population of Ohio wasn't endless, and Blaine was well aware of that, as – minus a few exceptions, most of which were people he knew, as he tried to stay away from Dalton students, they didn't need to know what he was _really_ like – he'd figured he had worked his way through the majority of them by now, although he had every intention of continuing until he'd been through them all, even if that meant showing another side of himself to those at Dalton.

The thing about Blaine was, he had two sides to his personality. The sweet, sensitive, caring – although sometimes a little cocky – side, which usually made its appearance during school hours, or when he was around friends and family. And then there was the other part, the uncaring part, that rarely ever saw the sun, – apart from briefly on those warm summer nights – the part of him that was desperate for nothing other that lustful nights.

It was the darkest part of Blaine's personality, and sometimes, it did things that surprised even him. But not once had he shied from it, in fact, the moment he discovered it, he embraced it with open arms. _Sometimes_, he even felt like that was the '_real him_'.

* * *

><p>Kurt was completely aware that this side of Blaine existed. In fact, to his knowledge, he was the <em>only<em> person that knew, – but he wasn't sure whether to be flattered by Blaine's honesty or not – although Blaine never went into great detail, but honestly, Kurt was thankful for that. He didn't need to hear all the gory details.  
>Kurt didn't necessarily agree with that part of Blaine, in fact, he <em>hated<em> that part of Blaine, most of the time he just pretended it didn't exist, which, for the most part was easy, as he had never met that side of him, but that didn't stop him from worrying about him when he knew he was out prowling the streets at night. But Kurt cared too much for Blaine to ever let his true feelings surface, because it worried him that if he did, he might never see Blaine again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N | Disclaimer: I don't own Glee... unfortunately.**  
><strong>Sorry it's been a little while. Enjoy. <strong>  
><strong>Reviews would be sweet. :)<strong>

* * *

><p>"I thought I'd find you here," Blaine's voice reached Kurt's ears, quickly distracting him from his studying. Kurt lifted his gaze, and quickly settled it on the boy weaving in between the tables to him, trying to ignore the way his stomach flipped gently, he smiled.<p>

"I didn't realize you were looking for me," he stated as Blaine pulled out the chair opposite him and sat down, his only reply being a roll of his eyes as he reached over and flipped over the cover of one of the many books that currently lay open on the desk in front of him, tilting his head slightly to read it, before looking back up at Kurt, one eyebrow raised.

"Physics? _Really?_" he asked in disbelief, "I'm a genius at this stuff, and you're sat in the library hitting the books? You could have just asked. I'll happily give you the answers," he told him, sitting back in his chair, Kurt rolled his eyes, pursing his lips as he pushed away his jealousy of Blaine's apt ability to make immediate sense of all things scientific, and dropped his eyes to the paper in front of him.

"But then I won't learn anything," he insisted, refusing to give in, - although he would have loved too - "and I have a test on Friday," the last part was more of a mutter, mainly because Kurt thought that the less he spoke or thought of it, the more chance there was of it going away. Blaine sighed, and Kurt glanced up at him, subconsciously slipping the end of his pen into his mouth.

"Only _I_ could befriend someone who cares more about their grades than anything else," he stated, although Kurt wasn't sure if he was talking to him, or to himself, and – despite Blaine's obvious sarcasm – Kurt frowned, and found himself quickly defending his actions.

"I _don't_ care about my grades more than anything," he insisted, as the other boy watched him, a small amused smile playing about his lips. "I care about plenty. But if your school wasn't so _damn_ particular about it's averages, then I wouldn't _have_ to study so hard, and besides, I've made my parents spend money they can't afford on this place, I can't go disappointing them with lousy grades, an-."

"Kurt," Blaine finally cut him off, smiling, "you realize I was joking, don't you?" he asked, Kurt hesitated for a moment, but before he could answer, Blaine spoke again. "Don't worry," he assured him, leaning towards him and placing his hands on the table, letting them rest barely an inch away from Kurt's. "It seems hard at first, but the work load is just one of the many things here that you get used to after a while," he finished, sending Kurt a gentle, encouraging smile which made Kurt's stomach do strange things – _again._ But it didn't stop him from feeling that gentle pang of sadness. Kurt was still very much in the mourning phase, despite his transfer from McKinley occurring months prior, he still missed it, he missed the lessons, his friends, Glee club, even the bad cafeteria food, in fact, he could probably even go as far as saying he missed Coach Sylvester, and her constant threats, pokes, and attempts to disband the Glee club. He sighed softly as he dropped his gaze back to his paper, biting his lip gently.

"It goes away eventually," Blaine's voice smoothed, Kurt swallowed, unaware that his reminiscing had been that obvious, and feeling almost ashamed that he had been feeling that way in the first place, especially considering how nice Dalton, and everyone in it had been to him – which wasn't really difficult considering his life at McKinley, but it was still refreshing.

"I know," Kurt mumbled as he doodled absentmindedly on the corner of his page. "I just… miss them," he replied, there was silence for a moment, and then Blaine's voice rang out again, louder this time, completely disrupting the 'quiet in the library' rule.

"Okay, that's enough." He reached over and quickly shut one of Kurt's books with a snap, Kurt jolted his head up to look at him, frowning in confusion, "I'm not gonna let you sit here and wallow in your grief and… _physics homework,_" he told him, his tone softer now, the corner's of Kurt's mouth tugged upwards gently. "Come on," Blaine gestured to the exit, and after a moments deliberation, Kurt quickly packed away his things and followed the shorter boy out of the door.

Blaine led the way through the corridors, over the court yards, and to a set of buildings Kurt had only visited briefly during his time at Dalton. The Dorms.

The majority of Dalton students boarded, and so had assigned dorms on campus, most of which were assigned to two/three students per room – Blaine was one of the lucky few to have a room to himself, until they found him a roommate anyway – whereas the others, like Kurt, were 'day students' - as they were known, - and essentially treat Dalton like a public school – apart from the rules, and the uniforms of course.

Kurt had considered boarding briefly when he joined Dalton, thinking mainly of the cost. He knew just how put out his parents had been made to pay, for tuition alone, he hated to think of them paying gas prices every week to fuel his journey twice a day, but being at home was the only connection Kurt had to McKinley, and after some deliberation, he – painfully – decided against it, although insisting to himself that if money ever became tight, then he would ask his parents to consider him boarding, but so far, that issue had yet to arise.

Blaine led him into the quiet building and up a long staircase, and then along one last corridor, before stopping outside a wooden door the Kurt recognized fairly well as the entrance Blaine's room. He pushed open the door and Kurt followed him inside, gazing around the room, amazed at the decor. Kurt had only been in Blaine's room a few times, but it never ceased to amaze him, his taste was… well, almost identical to Kurt's room at home, neat and simple. But Blaine's had a teenage boy twist that Kurt's didn't, there was the occasional music or movie poster, the wide-screen TV, - that Kurt had yet to learn how Blaine had talked his way into getting - , a guitar stood against the wall in the corner of the room, and the large cork-board of photos, only one of which showed Kurt's face, much to his relief. It wasn't that he hated having his photo taken, in fact, he loved it, but to Kurt, nothing could ever compare to Blaine's beauty, and the idea of Kurt's photo on his wall… he just didn't feel worthy enough to have such a position.

"You can come in you know," Blaine told Kurt, who was still stood in the door way, Kurt quickly shook his thoughts away and stepped into the room, closing the door behind him, and slowly setting his bag on the floor at the foot of the bed, just as Blaine tossed a handful of DVD's onto it. "Take your pick," he smiled, as he flopped down onto the bed. Kurt frowned.

"I have class soon," he muttered, twisting his fingers nervously, Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Who needs class? We'll worry about it later, I'll get Wes to say you had emergency Warbler practice or something," he shrugged, Kurt hesitated, he had never skipped a class in his life, the concept was terrifying, but at the same time, he would be with Blaine, the boy who had promised to always be there for him. Kurt's eyes slowly reached up to meet Blaine's, sending the usual phalanx of butterflies fluttering through it, and that settled it. Kurt sat down on the bed, and quickly began shuffling through the DVDs, trying not to wonder if Blaine knew that they were all of his favorites.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer | A/N : So… I don't own anything…. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Blaine paid little attention to the movie playing on the widescreen TV, in fact, he was paying so little attention, he couldn't even tell you what it was. His attention – instead – was divided between two things, amusedly watching Kurt mouth along to the movie, and deciding just how he would be spending his night.<p>

It was a rarity that Blaine spent a full night on campus. He ventured out – unknowingly to the staff and prefects – almost every night, and wandered back in at whatever hour of the morning, - undetected of course, otherwise they would have had him confined to his room the moment classes ended by now – and went back to his normal routine, as though nothing had happened, which is how he now found himself worrying over pointless things like, what he'd wear, where he'd go, whether his 'trip' would actually be worth it or not, although really, Blaine knew he had little reason to worry. It always went without a hitch, and he highly doubted tonight would be any different. Blaine prided himself on the fact that he was able to get whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted it. He had pretty much everyone eating out of the palm of his hand, and none of them even knew what was happening… well, except from Kurt.

Kurt – much to Blaine's amusement – often referred to Blaine as having a multiple personality disorder, but really, he did have a point. Sometimes Blaine _did_ feel as though he was leading two separate lives, but it was something he'd gotten so used to – and so good at – by now, that he rarely thought about it anymore, although he had it on good authority – Kurt's. Who paid attention to every minute detail – that, parts of what _he_ would consider his _real_ personality, were occasionally spilling into his Dalton life, but no one was as perceptive as Kurt, so they'd never notice a change.

One thing was for sure, he could be a damn good actor one day.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before Blaine noticed a change in Kurt's body language, he stopped mouthing along, in fact, he was barely paying attention to the movie at all, as he twisted at his fingers. Blaine waited, and as expected, a few moments later, Kurt spoke.<p>

"I should probably go," he mumbled, shifting slightly so he was sat upright, poised and ready to leave, his eyes met Blaine's for a moment.

"You could at least wait till the movie's over," he told him, Kurt bit his lip.

"Classes have finished, and my dad'll worry if I don't get home, I'm already late. I'd rather not have him calling me every three seconds to find out where I am, and besides, you're not supposed to drive while you're on the phone, and he'll probably send out a search party if I ignore him a-." he rambled, Blaine rolled his eyes, cutting him off.

"Alright," he half-sighed, "I'll walk you out," he told him, and pushed himself up from the bed, heading towards the door.

"I think I can find the parking lot on my own by now, Blaine," Kurt mumbled as he grabbed his bag and stood, Blaine rolled his eyes again, pulling the door open for him.

"_You_, Kurt Hummel, are the most ridiculous person, I have ever met. I'd demand to drive you home myself if it didn't mean that I'd have to walk four hours to get back here," he told him.

"I'm _fine_," Kurt insisted, as he headed out into the corridor.

"And I'm chivalrous, or at least I would be if you weren't so stubborn," Blaine told him, closing the door behind him as the two started towards the stairs.

"I'm not stubborn, I'm-."

"You're stubborn," Blaine reinforced as they reached the cool air, "But honestly, can you blame me? Or your dad? We just want you to be safe," he told him, and he meant it. Despite the way he may come off sometimes, Blaine _did_ care, and if there was one thing he certainly cared about, it was Kurt. Blaine knew what it was like to be chased out of a school by bullies, and while he may not have been through the same ordeal as Kurt, he sympathized, and even if it meant him having to go a little out of his way every now and again, Blaine would make damn sure that he never had to go through anything like that, not again.

"I know," Kurt sighed as they reached his car; he pulled open the front door, slinging his bag onto the passengers seat before turning back to Blaine who leant up against the open door, folding his arms across his chest. "This was still really unnecessary," Kurt muttered.

"_Hey_, who else do you know that would leave the comfort of their bed to walk you all the way to your car?" Blaine asked, his eyebrows raised, Kurt didn't reply, "Exactly, now just accept I'm an awesome friend and let's leave it at that," he told him.

"Yeah, you're awesome," Kurt told him, his tone sounding slightly half-hearted as he slid into the driver's seat, "Can I go now, I'm already over half an hour late, any longer and my dad'll be calling the police," he added sarcastically, Blaine chuckled.

"Sure, I guess I'll see you Monday," he told him, Kurt's eyes lifted and met his for a moment, before he ducked his head again, Blaine smirked as he notice the faint pink that quickly spread over Kurt's cheeks.

"Yeah," Kurt mumbled, turning to focus on his dashboard, Blaine smiled and pushed his door shut, sending him a wave as he backed towards the dorms, refusing to turn until Kurt had returned it and pulled out of the parking lot. Yes, Blaine _did _care, but he also rather enjoyed watching Kurt's embarrassment whenever Blaine caught his gaze, or held onto his hand for a moment too long. Blaine had pretty much everyone eating out of the palm of his hand… _including Kurt_, and he certainly enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer | A/N : So… I don't own anything…. Enjoy!****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was just past midnight when Kurt's phone began to vibrate on the bedside beside him, he frowned and put down his math book, abandoning his late night studying to pick it up, subconsciously biting down on his lip when he saw the caller ID. He pressed the phone to his ear, praying he didn't sound as jittery as he felt.<p>

"Kurt," Blaine's voice breathed happily from the other end of the line, the passing cars in the background muffling his voice slightly. "I thought you might have been sleeping…" he trailed off.

"No, I was um…" Kurt glanced down at the book in his lap, "…reading," he replied, "Where are you?" he asked, referring to the busy background noise.

"Oh, just out," Kurt could almost hear Blaine shrugging, he sighed inwardly, knowing exactly what he either was, or would have been doing. "So, here's the thing, it's sort of… past curfew, and, well they'll kill me if I try and get into the dorms now, so I was wondering if you wouldn't mind being a really awesome friend, and… let me stay at your place tonight?" Blaine asked, no hint of hope, begging or pleading in his voice. He already knew Kurt would say yes. Kurt knew too, he'd known the moment his phone rang, but he tried to buy himself a little time anyway, he could at least _pretend_ to deliberate.

"Blaine, how are you planning on _getting _to my house, it's the middle of the night!" he protested.

"Oh, I'm only a few blocks away," Blaine assured him, Kurt didn't want to think of why he was there, and who he could have been with. "Please, Kurt. I just need somewhere to crash, and I'll be gone before your parents wake up if that's what you're bothered about," he promised, Kurt sighed in defeat, although they were both well aware there was never really any battle.

"Meet me at the front door in fifteen minutes," Kurt mumbled into the phone, trying not to sound like he was actually pleased about the idea of Blaine spending the night in his room.

"I love you, Kurt, y'know that?" Blaine replied cheerfully, Kurt simply mumbled in response, despite the fact that his heart was doing cartwheels inside his chest. "See you soon," and Blaine was gone, and the moment the phone line went dead, Kurt's nerves began.

This wasn't something new to him, in fact, this was a regular occurrence. Whenever Blaine missed curfew, and didn't have someone on the inside waiting to let him in without him being caught by staff or prefects, Blaine would go to Kurt. _Every. Time_. Because he was well aware that Kurt would never say no. Both Kurt and Blaine knew that Kurt valued their friendship too much, to the point where he would do anything for Blaine. Although, Kurt was never sure about just how far Blaine was willing to go for _him._

* * *

><p>Kurt opened the front door just as Blaine approached his front path, his hair slightly disheveled, but his clothes still perfectly in tact, clinging wonderfully to his body. Kurt quickly caught his breath, and then realized he was stood in silk pajamas and a matching gown, and sudden wave of embarrassment washed over him. Blaine smiled as he reached him and slipped into the warm house before turning to Kurt, his eyes quickly trailing over his body.<p>

"Nice PJs," he smirked, Kurt felt his cheeks glowing red as he turned to close the door, becoming very thankful that the lights were out. But Blaine knew he would be blushing anyway, and chuckled as he turned for the stairs, completely at ease in the house that wasn't even his own.

"I um… I changed the sheets for you," Kurt mumbled, gesturing to the bed as they entered his perfectly aligned room, Kurt closing the door gently behind them. Blaine looked at the freshly made bed, and then turned to Kurt with a confused frown.

"And where are you planning to sleep?" he asked, Kurt bit his lip.

"I'll just…" he trailed off, looking over at the small love-seat by his window. There was no way it was big enough, it wouldn't even be big enough for Blaine – and he was a good few inches shorter than Kurt - , but where else could Kurt sleep without rising suspicion from his family? Blaine followed his gaze and shook his head.

"Don't be stupid," he muttered as he pulled off his shoes, dropping them by the edge of the bed before sitting down on top of the crisp sheets and shuffling towards the edge to make room, "I don't bite," he smirked, patting the bed beside him, Kurt hesitated for a moment, making one last glance to the love-seat before heading over to the bed and sitting beside him awkwardly. Blaine watched him for a moment before chuckling and pulling his maroon sweater over his head, and tossing it accurately on to the chair in front of Kurt's desk, leaving him in his jeans and a fitted white t-shirt. And then something caught his eye and the boy frowned, reaching around Kurt to pick up something from his bedside.

"Reading?" Blaine asked, waving the math book in front of Kurt, who bit his lip gently. Blaine shook his head and slid the book back onto the bedside, before pushing down the covers and slipping inside, gesturing for Kurt to join him, only resulting in another hesitation. "Kurt," Blaine insisted, and Kurt slowly pulled off his robe, and slipped in beside him, trying his best to keep a distance between them, but Blaine had other ideas, as before long, Kurt could feel his warm breath on his back, and eventually, Blaine slung his arm loosely around Kurt's waist, something that Kurt was – inside – relishing in, but - on the outside - , he found himself squirming away. Yes, he and Blaine were best friends, but… it was always going to mean more to Kurt, and he didn't want to be like this with Blaine if his feelings weren't being reciprocated. He just didn't want to hurt again.

He felt Blaine slowly lift his head to look at him. "Am I bothering you?" Blaine asked him, Kurt turned to face him, feeling a small sense of relief when he saw that Blaine had shuffled back towards the edge of the bed. "You're not sleeping on that love-seat, Kurt," he insisted. "I'm not having you blame me for any permanent back injuries," he told him, making his previous statement seem ever so slightly less sweet and sincere. Kurt sighed, unable to resist him, because no matter how his words sounded, his expression still looked like that of the sweet, caring boy that Kurt had fallen for, and he slowly shuffled closer too him, Blaine's arm resuming its previous position. "Night, Kurt," Blaine mumbled as he shut his eyes,

"Night," Kurt whispered back, before reaching up to flick out the bedside light.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer | A/N : So… I don't own anything.  
><strong>**I'm a little unsure about this chapter. I'm kind of out-of-sync when it comes to writing chaptered fics because I've been writing one-shots for a while **- which will make an appearance soon -** so I've kind of... completely forgotten my plot, but it's coming back.  
>And apologies for the delays I leave in between chapters. I know it can be annoying but... Writing is hard.<br>**_(I'm also aware that I do make Blaine sound like a bit of a douche sometimes, but trust me. It's intentional, he's supposed to sound that way.)_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Despite the late hour he'd fallen asleep, Blaine woke early the next morning, his arm still draped loosely around a sleeping Kurt. He watched the peaceful boy for a few moments, before carefully pushing back the covers, and slipping out of the bed, sitting down on the bottom as he pulled on his shoes, his eyes darting back to Kurt every few moments to check he hadn't woken him.<p>

After grabbing his sweater, and shooting one last glance at Kurt – and pushing aside his temptation to take a photo to later blackmail him with – he quietly headed out of the room, slipped down the stairs and out of the front door, closing it silently behind him, before heading down the street.

Blaine was well aware that his actions could probably seen as him taking advantage of Kurt, his friendship and his hospitality, but as far as he was concerned, that wasn't the case. Blaine _did_ care for Kurt. Over the months they had known each other, they had become incredibly close. In fact, Kurt was possibly the only person that Blaine trusted completely. But despite all of that, Blaine probably _was_ taking him for granted, but ninety-seven percent of the time, he was too wrapped up in other things to consider that. The only time he ever really thought about it was times like this, and even then, the moment something else occupied his time, he would forget it all, and things would go back to normal.

But right now, Blaine wasn't really thinking about anything as he wandered along the cool Ohio streets, nothing but the scene in front of him filling his mind. It made him feel, peaceful, serene, in fact, it made him forget… _everything_ for a while, until a thought popped into his head. How the hell was he supposed to get back to Dalton?

Blaine was awake and ready at his usual time the next morning, his late night weekend antics having not affected him in anyway. He'd still had the time to do all of his homework, and got enough hours of sleep to be fully awake for the next day.

He caught up with the perfectly groomed boy the next morning, catching him in the hallway before classes began, frowning ever so slightly when he saw Kurt sigh with relief when their eyes met.

"I… you just left yesterday, I didn't…" he trailed off, Blaine smiled.

"Well I didn't think your parents would appreciate finding me sleeping in your bed, so I left early, hitched a ride back here," he told him, Kurt nodded, dropping his gaze to the floor and biting his lip, drawing patterns on the wooden flooring with his toes. Blaine waited, knowing there was more.

"I just… you didn't wake me, or leave a note or… I was worried," his last statement came out as a mutter, that, if it hadn't been for his keen sense of hearing, Blaine probably wouldn't have understood. He smirked.

"I didn't realize you'd be so concerned," Kurt's eyes flickered to meet his for a moment, he looked almost embarrassed. "But if it makes you feel any better, I'll make sure to leave a note next time. And I didn't want to wake you… you're cute when you sleep," Kurt's eyes lifted again, now wide with surprise, Blaine smirked slightly again, "I'll see you at practice," he told him, tapping him on the arm before turning down the hallway towards his first class, a satisfied smile on his face.

Despite how well Kurt had always tried to hide it, Blaine was well aware that Kurt liked him as more than a friend, and the moment he had realized, it hadn't fazed him in anyway. Kurt was well aware of Blaine's choice of lifestyle, and Blaine knew he wouldn't try to force him into anything else; he valued their friendship too much. Of course, Blaine liked to tease Kurt occasionally, but it was all in good fun. As far as Blaine knew, they were both well aware that it would never be anything other than a friendship. Although Blaine had considered the possibilities of turning it into… _something_, but he knew Kurt would never settle for anything other than a relationship, and that was _far_ from anything Blaine wanted, so he kept his distance… in _that_ way anyway. Although sometimes, it was a little difficult, the one thing Blaine wouldn't deny was that his statements were occasionally true. Kurt was – undeniably – a good looking guy, so despite the messing around, Blaine did sometimes mean it when he told him he was cute, or adorable, or anything else along those lines.

* * *

><p>Blaine's day continued much like every other did, he listened uninterestedly throughout his classes, met up with a few of his fellow Warblers for lunch, headed for a quick hour study session during his free period before his last class, and then made for Warbler practice, which basically consisted of a lot of singing, jumping around on the furniture in the senior commons, Wes waving his gavel around animatedly, and the occasional flirty glance in Kurt's direction - or bump of the shoulder if he was in touching distance - during numbers. Okay, so Blaine liked to flirt. <em>A lot.<em> But it was all good natured, he didn't do to intentionally drive Kurt insane, although he couldn't deny the tiny stir of satisfaction whenever he made him blush.

"So," Blaine dropped down onto the sofa beside Kurt as the rest of the Warblers disappeared from the room. Kurt looked up from where he was busy rummaging around in his bag. "You have to be home straight away? Or do you have time for a coffee?" he asked, Kurt bit his lip.

"Actually," he drew out, "I was gonna head to the library for a couple of hours. I still have that Physics test coming up," he replied, his expression apologetic, Blaine shrugged and pushed himself up.

"Alright, let's go then,"

"Blaine, you-."

"Are most welcome to join me," Blaine cut in with a smile, Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'll be good, I promise. I'll even give you a hand if you need it," he told him, "and besides, I have a French Oral coming up, I could use a few pointers," he shrugged, Kurt paused for a moment, biting his lip in thought before nodding and standing up himself, slinging his bag onto his shoulder.

"Alright, but the minute you start becoming a distraction, you're out." He warned.

"_Technically_, you can't kick me out of the library, it's public domain, I'm completely entitled to be there-."

"Maybe not, but I can refuse to be accommodating the next time you _forget_ to ask someone to cover for you before you venture out into the night," he threatened, although Blaine could tell by his tone that he wasn't serious, at least not completely. Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"Alright," Blaine sighed, "I'll be good," he promised, holding his hands up in defeat before gesturing for Kurt to lead the way.


End file.
